Why is this happening
by Jamester7
Summary: Maya and Campbell are going stronger then ever. They decide to have sex on their six month anniversary. Four months later Maya finds out something that will change both hers and Campbell's life forever. Will Maya confess to Campbell or will she try to protect him and take on the responsibility on her own... It sounds better inside. All Caya/Maybell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back and better then ever, I will try an update my other stories when I get my computer back. For right now enjoy this Caya/Maybell story.**

* * *

Maya had been throwing up all day. Maya then flushed the toilet and watched as the chunks went down the toilet. She then came to realization. She hasn't had her period since the week before her and Campbell's six month anniversary. Maya ran a hand through her hair and went downstairs when she heard the doorbell. She knew it was Tori. She arrived downstairs to see her sister and best friend. They turned to her.

"Maya?" Tori asked.  
"I need a ride to the store?" Maya said to her sister.  
"Why? What do you need?" Katie asked confused.  
"I think I'm pregnant" Maya felt tears sting her eyes.

Katie didn't need to be told twice. Katie got her keys and the girls left. They got to the store and got a pregnancy test and made sure no one from school was there. They went back to the house and Maya peed on the stick. Now the girls sat there and waited. The only thing going through Maya's head was what happened four months ago between her and Campbell.

* * *

***Four months earlier***

Maya was excited about tonight. Tonight was the night of her and Campbell's six month anniversary. They were going to go to little miss steaks, then back to his house to watch a movie. Maya arrived at her locker and saw she had a rose sticking out from the top. A smile grew on her face. She walked over and took it out and opened up her locker. She got out her book for her next class and when she closed her locker she saw her most gorgeous boyfriend ever.

"Hey" Maya smiled.  
"Hey gorgeous" Campbell returned the smile to her.  
"So we're still on for tonight?" Maya asked curious.  
"Always" Campbell nodded.

They were interrupted by Mike Dallas.

"Sorry, got to steal lover boy away, got a hockey meeting" Dallas interrupted.  
"Okay, I'll see you later" Campbell gave Maya a peck on the cheek.  
"Yeah, see you" Maya waved as he left.

* * *

Later that day Maya was in her room getting ready. She was glad that her and Campbell lasted this long. Katie never thought they would but when they did, let's just say Maya had to rub it in her face. Maya wanted to look nice but not over due it. Maya picked out something simple, a green blouse, with a white skirt, and a pair of flates. Maya straightened her hair and pulled the front back into a clip and let the rest of her hair hang. Maya got a text from Campbell saying he was on his way. Maya grabbed her purse and put her phone in it and walked out of her room. Maya waited on the couch for Campbell.

"Hot date?" Maya heard her sister say.

Maya turned to see Katie and Jake walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's Campbell's and I, six month anniversary" Maya said to her.  
"I got to say, I was wrong about him" Katie said to her.  
"Wait, what was that?" Maya asked. "I didn't hear you" Maya grinned at her sister.  
"Haha very funny. When will you be home?" Katie asked.  
"I don't know, around 11:30" Maya thought it sounded good.  
"Okay, not a minute later" Katie said.

Maya nodded to her older sister. She heard the doorbell and Maya got butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Maya grabbed her purse and opened the door to see Campbell. Maya instantly smiled upon seeing him, which he gladly returned.

"Ready to go?" Campbell asked.  
"Yeah" Maya stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Campbell grabbed Maya's hand and they walked off together to little miss steaks.

* * *

After the dinner, they went back to Campbell's home, well the one he was staying at so he could go to Degrassi. Maya and Campbell were sitting on his bed eating popcorn and watching the notebook. Campbell let Maya rent any movie she wanted and she rented that one. When the movie was over Campbell turned off the television and saw it was only ten.

"Well what else do you want to do?" Campbell asked.

Maya looked to him and smiled. She cupped his cheek and kissed him. The kiss started out slow but then got intense. Moments later Maya was on her back and Campbell on top of her. Maya started to unbutton his shirt and Campbell stopped her.

"Maya?" Campbell looked at her confused.  
"I'm sorry, it's just I thought you-" Campbell cut her off.  
"Are you talking about sex?" Campbell asked.

Maya simply nodded her head.

"Maya, don't get me wrong. I love you and you know that but I don't want to do anything and then have you regret it" Campbell exclaimed.  
"I love you too and that's why I want to" Maya said. "Unless you don't want to?" Maya waited for his answer.  
"No, I do want to but I've never had sex before and either have you" Campbell said honestly.  
"We'll figure it out together" Maya nodded.

Campbell nodded and they continued this. Not a moment longer, Campbell and Maya were each other's first times.

* * *

***Present time***

Tori looked to Maya and Katie and then back down at the pregnancy test. It was of course positive. Tori showed it to the Katie and Maya and that's all it took for Maya to burst into tears. She couldn't believe this. How could this happen to her. Tori and Katie held their friend and sister. She was going to be a mom and the age of 14, now Karma was a bitch.

"H-h-h-h-how could this happen? I took the morning a-a-a-a-after pill just incase" Maya chocked on a sob.  
"I don't know but we'll get through this. When did you and Campbell do it?" Tori asked.  
"On our six month anniversary" Maya sniffled.  
"Four months ago? Maya!" Tori said to her.  
"I thought I was late. I've been under stress lately and I thought thats why. Not this" Maya pointed to her stomach.  
"What are you going to tell Campbell?" Katie spoke.  
"I don't know" Maya shrugged.

Maya was scared out of her mind. Katie and Tori looked at Maya and knew she was going to try her best and hide this from the school. Maya looked at her stomach. She had been gaining weight but her stomach was flat still, so maybe this is a false alarm but something in Maya knew it wasn't. Maya sighed and burried her head in Katie.

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to continue, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maya was with Katie in her room. Tori had to leave because she was going somewhere with her mom and would be back over later.

"Maybe it's a false positive" Katie said.  
"Or maybe it's real and I'm going to be a mom" Maya sighed.  
"This is what happens when people have sex" Katie said.  
"I already know this" Maya argued. She saw Katie's face and continued. "Don't start Katie, I know you hate Campbell but he didn't want to have sex. I had to convince him and he caved".  
"I wasn't going to disapprove Maya" Katie said to her.  
"What am I going to do?" Maya changed the subject.  
"Well we can go to the free clinic, it's a weekday so people will still be at work" Katie suggested.

Maya nodded to her. Katie and Maya left the house and went to the clinic. When they arrived moments later they saw it wasn't a long wait. They signed Maya in and took a seat. A half hour went by and Maya was finally called back.

"So which one of you is Maya?" Dr. Sanches asked.  
"I am" Maya replied.  
"Okay please lay down" Maya did as she was told. "This will be a little warm" the doctor put blue gel on Maya's stomach.

Katie grabbed Maya's hand as they saw a baby pop up on the screen. Maya clenched onto Katie's hand and Katie squeezed back knowing her sister was scared to death.

"Well everything looks good. Would you like to know the gender?" asked Dr. Sanches.  
"Yes" Katie said when she saw Maya still speechless.  
"You're having a boy".  
"Thank you" Maya finally found her voice.  
"You're welcome, I'll print out a couple of pictures" Dr. Sanches printed them out and Katie took them from his hand.

Maya and Katie got out of there and went back to their house. Maya held in her tears until she was home safe and in her room. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Maya, it'll be okay" Katie rubbed her back.  
"No it won't. Campbell is 15, I'm 14. Why is it me that it had to happen too?" Maya looked at her sister.  
"This was supposed to happen for a reason Maya" Katie held her little sister.  
"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Jake made his presence known.  
"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.  
"We were supposed to hang out today. I just got here" Jake said.  
"Right, forgot" Katie still held Maya.  
"What's going on?" Jake looked at Maya then at Katie.

Katie looked at Maya and Maya simply nodded to Katie.

"Maya just found out she is four months pregnant" Katie said to her boyfriend.  
"Oh god" Jake looked at Maya who was still crying.  
"Maya, are you going to tell Campbell?" Katie looked at her sister.

Maya sat up and nodded.

"We're supposed to go for a walk in the park. I'll talk to him then" Maya said.  
"Are you sure? I can go with you?" Katie asked.  
"No, I need to do this on my own" Maya wiped her tears away.

* * *

Maya walked to the park and instantly saw Campbell leaning against a tree. She sighed and went over to him. Campbell looked at her and smiled.

"Hey" Campbell kissed her on the lips.  
"Hey" Maya returned the kiss.

Campbell grabbed Maya's hand and they started walking. The park was empty surprisingly. Maya took a deep breath and stopped walking which caused Campbell to stop.

"What's wrong?" Campbell asked worried.  
"Campbell, I-I-I-I" Maya took a deep breath before speaking again. "I think we should break up" Maya wanted to die.  
"What?" Campbell was crushed.  
"I'm sorry" Maya let go of his hand and ran away.

Campbell ran after her and caught her. Campbell turned Maya around.

"I love you Maya, tell me what I can do to fix this" Campbell begged. He couldn't lose her.  
"Nothing Campbell" Maya said.  
"I don't believe that" Campbell had tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry" Maya said once again. Maya walked away.  
"Maya!" Campbell shouted after her.

Maya broke down but she kept walking. She couldn't ruin his hockey dream. He just started to love it again, play it for him. She'd be a bad person too take it from him.

* * *

Campbell was sitting with his hockey team the next day at school. He told them what happened and they knew he loved her.

"Campbell-" Dallas started but Campbell cut him off.  
"Don't say it. Maya is different and when she broke up with me yesterday it looked like she didn't want to" Campbell exclaimed.  
"We know she is different from Katie, but maybe she has a good reason for it" Luke spoke up.

They turned to see Maya walk in with Katie holding her hand. Maya didn't even peek a glance. Campbell tried to get up but Dallas and Luke held him down.

"Dude, give her time" Dallas said. "Before you know it, she'll come back to you" Dallas continued.

Campbell nodded but he watched until Katie and Maya turned the corner to look away. Campbell sighed and knew he was going to have to try to win her back.

* * *

When lunch came Maya hid in the bathroom with Tori. She couldn't face Campbell, at least not yet.

"Maya, you need to eat something" Tori said to her.  
"I'm not hungry" Maya shrugged.  
"_You_ need to eat" Tori pointed to her stomach.

Maya just shook her head. Finally after five minutes of fighting Tori got Maya too eat her lunch. When the bell rang Maya turned to Tori.

"Next is French" Maya said to her.  
"Just try and power through it" Tori looped her arm through Maya's.

Maya nodded and they walked to French together. When they arrived Maya saw Campbell with his hockey friends. Maya and Tori were confused. Maya then almost died when the teacher explained that the hockey team needed to be in this class. The teacher never said why but no one argued. Maya sat next to Tori. Campbell sat with his hockey team at the table near Maya's. Maya tried not to look at Campbell. Maya felt herself about to throw-up. Maya jolted up from her seat and ran out into the hall and emptied her stomach into the nearest trashcan. She felt someone pull her hair back and rub her back. She saw it was Tori. When Maya was finished she ran to the bathroom. Not a moment later Tori came in with their things.

"We're excused so I can take you to the nurse" Tori explained.  
"Okay" Maya rinsed out her mouth.

They walked to the nurse and the nurse went too get her asprin. Maya turned to Tori.

"Campbell is going to think something now" Maya got worried.  
"No he won't, he'll think that you ate something bad and that caused you to get sick" Tori reassured her.

Maya was about to speak when the door was being knocked on. Tori opened it too see Katie.

"I heard what happened. You and I are excused from class" Katie said.  
"What about Tori?" Maya asked.  
"She needs to get back to class" Simpson came in.  
"Right, I'll see you after" Tori grabbed her things and walked out.

Simpson closed the door and looked at both Katie and Maya.

"What excatly happened?" Simpson asked.

Katie looked at her sister who simply just shrugged her shoulders. Katie looked to the principal.

"Maya found out she was four months pregnant yesterday" Katie explained.

Simpson was stunned and was about to ask something but Katie cut him off.

"If you're going to ask about Campbell, no he doesn't know and Maya doesn't want him too, so can you try and keep quiet?".  
"It'll be hard considering she'll show soon" Simpson said.  
"She'll have to tell him then".

Simpson nodded and left. Katie sat next to Maya.

"Why did you break up with him?" Katie asked.  
"I can't ruin his hockey dream" Maya answered.  
"You both love each other, everyone sees it" Katie said to her.  
"I know, but for right now, can you just keep quiet?" Maya begged.  
"I will" Katie nodded.

They sat there in the nurse's office until Maya was sure everything passed over.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? If so review, thank you. Enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since Maya found out she was pregnant. Three weeks since her horrible break up with Campbell. Lets just say, they're both miserable. Campbell hasn't been playing well and the hockey team is trying to help the best they can but nothing. Maya was just as miserable but she stays strong for her unborn son. Lets just say that Maya's parents weren't thrilled but they're going to be there to support their daughter. Maya and Katie were at Maya's locker when Dallas and Luke came over.

"Maya, can we talk for a second?" Dallas asked.  
"No" Katie stood close to her sister.  
"Katie, it's fine" Maya held her sister back. "Yes" Maya looked at the hockey players.  
"Look, we know you're probably dealing with some stuff but Campbell is our boy and he is hurting. We haven't been winning games and we need to win the championship that is coming up in a couple of months" Dallas started.  
"Aw, that's such a shame" Katie butted in.  
"Katie" Maya looked at her sister.  
"Can you try to come to the game tonight? Maybe we can at least win this one" Luke ignored Katie.  
"I'll try" Maya said.

Dallas and Luke nodded and walked away. Katie turned to her sister.

"Maya" Katie said.  
"It's my fault they're losing, if I show up Campbell will play better" Maya felt bad.  
"Fine, but Tori and I are coming with you" Katie argued.

* * *

Now Maya sat at the hockey game later that day with her bestfriend and sister. She was nervous as hell. Yeah she's been to a hockey game but that was because of Campbell. Now here she sat again waiting for her ex to take the ice.

* * *

Campbell sat in his seat waiting to begin the game. Dallas happened to look and saw Maya talking to Katie and Tori.

"Campbell" Dallas said.  
"Yeah" Campbell looked to him.  
"Look" Dallas pointed to Maya.

Campbell looked at saw Maya in the stands. Campbell smiled at seeing her there, waiting to cheer him on. Campbell turned back to the hockey team who were looking at him.

"Let's kick some ass!" Campbell said feeling pumped.

They hockey team cheered. They went out onto the ice and Campbell was going to win this game. Not for his team, not for him, but for Maya.

* * *

Degrassi kicked ass, all thanks to Campbell. Degrassi won 38 to 12. Campbell looked up to where Maya was sitting and saw she wasn't there anymore, either was Katie or Tori. Campbell got off the ice and to the locker room. He hurried and got changed into his clothes and put his things into his bag. The boys came in and did the same. Campbell left after that and started searching for Maya.

"She went home" Campbell turned to see Katie.  
"Katie-" Dallas cut Campbell off.  
"What are you doing talking to Campbell?" Dallas asked, the hockey boys were behind him.  
"Oh put a hockey stick up your ass, I'm here to talk to him!" Katie spat. She walked up to Campbell. "Maya is my little sister and I hate seeing her cry. She's been dying ever since she dumped you" Katie said.  
"Same here" Campbell admitted.  
"Why did she break up with him then?" Dallas butted in.  
"It's not like she wanted to. She didn't want to ruin your hockey dream so she broke up with you" Katie said to Campbell.  
"Maya wasn't ruining anything, I loved her" Campbell said to Katie.  
"No but she would have if she stayed" Katie turned to walk away.  
"What do you mean?" Campbell spoke up.

Katie stopped and turned to him, she shook her head at him.

"I can't say" Katie went to leave again but Cam stopped her.  
"Please" Campbell practically begged.

Katie stopped again and faced him, she looked at his pleading brown eyes and knew Maya would hate her, but she hated seeing Maya cry. She let out a breath and went into her bag and pulled out Maya's ultrasound of her nephew. Katie looked at Campbell and held it out for him to take.

"See for yourself" Katie said.

Campbell looked at her hand and took the picture from her. Campbell looked at it and felt everything go numb. The hockey team being curious looked over his shoulder and they had the same reaction as Campbell.

"Congradulations, it's a boy" Katie then walked away.

* * *

Katie text Maya saying what happened. Katie arrived home and Maya was fuming.

"Katie!" Maya shouted.  
"I'm sorry but he needs to know, it's not right" Katie said.  
"But why now?" Maya asked.  
"The look on his face when he saw you tonight, it's like everything in him craved you" Katie touched her sister's arm.

Before Maya could speak the door was being knocked on repeatingly. Katie answered the door to see the hockey team, but more importantly Campbell.

"I need to see her" Campbell pleaded.  
"Maya!" Katie called into the house.

Maya who tried to stay hidden decided to face Campbell. She crossed her arms over her stomach and made herself seen. Katie stepped aside and Campbell walked in and pulled Maya into his embrace. It took Maya a few seconds to return the embrace but she finally did and burried her head into him. Campbell kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Campbell asked.  
"I was scared, I'm 14 and four months pregnant. I didn't want to ruin both of our lives so I kept it from you" Maya let a few tears escape.  
"You've never once ruined my life. Seeing you tonight I felt like the old Cam, the one who didn't play for myself but the one that played for the girl he loved" Campbell exclaimed to her.  
"What are you saying?" Maya asked.  
"I'm saying that we both did this, we chose to make love that night and this is our responsibility and I want to help you through this and I want us to be a proper family" Campbell explained.  
"If Maya says yes, I'll kick your ass if you leave her to deal with the baby on her own" Katie butted in.  
"Katie" Maya sent her a look and Katie put her hands up in defense. Maya turned to Campbell. "Yes" Maya answered.

That's all it took for Campbell to pull her into a kiss. They both felt their hearts beating a mile a minute. They were glad they were back together.

* * *

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all the reviews, I know I keep asking this but I need to make sure, if you want me to continue, please keep on reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya walked into school the next day happy. She didn't have to pretend anything anymore. She was greeted by her friends Zig, Tori, and Tristian.

"So what did you do last night?" Tori asked.  
"Well Katie told Campbell about the baby and he stopped by and now we're back together" Maya smiled.  
"That's great" Tori hugged her friend.  
"You do know that now you're basically Campbell Saunders woman right" Tristian cut in.  
"I am already" Maya said confused.  
"No, what I mean is now that you're pregnant by him, you can't really leave him" Tristian explained.

Maya didn't know what to say. She never really thought about that before. Right when Maya was about talk Dallas cut her off.

"Well look what we have here, baby momma and her friends" Dallas joked.  
"What do you want?" Tori asked.  
"No need to get testy, I only came here to congradulate Maya on having a future hockey player" Dallas said.  
"Thanks" Maya thanked him.  
"No problem, Cam is like my brother so now you're part of the family. You need anything, we got you" Dallas then walked away.

Maya turned to her friends and put up her hand to stop them from talking.

"Not another word" Maya shook her head.  
"Okay" they said to her.

* * *

Maya had a free period and decided to sit in the garden. Maya got a text from Cam and before she had time to reply a girl interrupted her.

"You're Maya Matlin right?" the girl said.  
"Yeah" Maya looked up to the girl.  
"Hm, so you're the girl who stole Campbell!" she spat.

Maya stood up and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Maya was getting mad now.  
"You don't deserve him" the girl got into Maya's face.

Before Maya could speak she got cut off when the girl pushed her and she banged her head on the ground.

"Rosa!" Maya heard Campbell shout.

Campbell walked over with Dallas and Luke.

"Why would you do that?" Campbell grew mad now.  
"She doesn't deserve you" Rosa said.  
"Get the hell out of here!" Campbell went to Maya's side. "Maya?" Campbell said.  
"My head" Maya clutched her head.

Maya pulled her hand away and everyone saw the blood on her hand. Campbell put his hand on the cut.

"We need to get her to the nurse" Campbell looked at the guys.  
"We'll deal with you later" Dallas said to Rosa.

Campbell helped Maya up and the boys rushed Maya to the nurse. The nurse cleaned the cut and put a few stitches in her head.

"You're as good as new" the nurse said.  
"Can I go now?" Maya asked.  
"Yes, your boyfriend is outside waiting" Maya nodded.

Maya walked out and Campbell was instantly at her side.

"You're okay right? Along with the baby?" Campbell asked worried.  
"I'm fine and I fell on my back, not my stomach" Maya exclaimed.  
"Simpson gave her detention" Dallas spoke up.  
"What happened?" Katie walked over.  
"Nothing" Maya lied.  
"Don't lie, I already know Rosa Kahn did this" Katie said to her sister.  
"Katie there is nothing to worry about, I'm fine" Maya reassured her sister.

Katie happened to look to the doors and saw Rosa outside. Maya followed her gaze along with Campbell, Luke, and Dallas.

"Katie, no" Maya tried to get through to her sister.

Katie ignored her and walked at a fast pace to the door. Maya, Campbell, Luke, and Dallas followed her. Katie walked out the door and walked down the steps.

"Yo bitch!" Katie pulled Rosa up by the arm.  
"Katie, no" Maya said once again when she reached outside.  
"What?" Rosa asked.  
"You screwed with my sister, now you're answering to me!" Katie spat.  
"Oh, boo-woo!" Rosa spat back.

Katie grinned and punched her in the face. Rosa went down with that one powerful hit. Rosa's nose was oozing blood. Katie kneeled down next to her and pulled her face up.

"You go near my sister again, I promise you I will do way worse then what I just did" Katie let go of her face.

Katie walked up the steps again and pulled Maya inside.

"Katie, you'll get in trouble now" Maya said.  
"So, she shouldn't have risked you or the baby" Katie was still mad.  
"How the hell did you drop her like that?" Luke spoke.  
"I'm a black belt in Martial arts, I can drop anyone" Katie said in a 'duh' voice.  
"Yeah and that is going to probably get you expelled" Maya exclaimed.  
"Not uh, self defense".  
"Katie, she didn't do anything to you".  
"No but you never mess with a Matlin, she ruined the back of your head, I ruined her face. Win, win" Katie explained. "Now, I need to go find Clare, I'll see you later" Katie left after that.  
"No wonder your sister said she'll kick my ass if I hurt you" Campbell spoke.  
"Yup, she can get like that sometimes" Maya nodded.  
"Sometimes?" the three hockey players exclaimed.

Maya simply nodded to them and walked away. Campbell simply followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: If I should continue, review. If I get a lot of reviews the next chapter will come faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maya was sitting by J.T Yorke's memorial eating her lunch. There wasn't anyone around her which was a good thing. Campbell found her and went in.

"Hey" Campbell sat next to her.  
"Hi" Maya said eating her sandwich.  
"I told my mom last night" Campbell said.  
"What she say?" Maya asked.  
"She couldn't really be mad, my dad and her had my brother Justin when they were 16 and in high school" Campbell replied.  
"So I'm guessing she took it well?" Maya continued to eat her sandwich.  
"Yeah" Campbell nodded.

Maya nodded. Maya looked at her sandwich and put some cheetos in the sandwich and ate. Campbell who was eating his lunch looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Maya asked confused.  
"That was weird" Campbell said.  
"I've been having weird cravings lately" Maya explained.

Campbell nodded to her. He looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Did you ever think of a name for the baby?" Campbell asked.  
"Yeah, I like the name Aidan" Maya smiled.  
"That's nice, but I think Blakeley would suit him better" Campbell exclaimed.  
"Oh you do, do you?" Maya grinned.

Campbell nodded to her. Maya then got an idea in her head.

"How about we have a contest. I get Tori and Katie to give me names and you can have two people give you names and we'll talk it out and pick from there" Maya suggested.  
"You're on" Campbell agreed.

* * *

When school was over Campbell went to hockey practice. When he arrived only Luke and Dallas were there.

"Where is everyone?" Campbell asked.  
"Don't know" Dallas said.  
"So how are you and baby momma?" Luke asked.  
"Good, we were talking about baby names today" Campbell said looking through his bag.  
"What did you guys come up with so far?" Dallas asked.  
"Well she likes Aidan, I like Blakeley" Campbell answered.

Dallas nodded. The names weren't bad to him.

"Not bad, but you should totally name him Andrew" Dallas spoke.  
"No man, it should totally be Baker" Luke joked.  
"Really?" Campbell said.  
"No, I was kidding but it should be Bryce" Luke replied.

Campbell thought about those names. Not bad but then he remembered that Katie was asking Tori and Katie for names and now he had two other names. The other guys arrived and now he had to practice and then go to the dot to meet his lady.

* * *

Maya explained to Tori and Katie what her and Campbell talked about. She asked them for names.

"You should totally go with Alec" Tori nodded, proud of herself.  
"What about you Katie?" Maya looked to her older sister.  
"Hm, I'd say Bennett" Katie answered.  
"Cute, me likey" Maya smiled.

* * *

Maya walked into the dot and found Campbell at a booth. Maya sat across from him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Maya apologized.  
"It's okay" Campbell shook it off.  
"So did you get two names?" Maya asked.  
"Yes, Dallas gave me Andrew and Luke gave me Bryce" Campbell replied. "What did you get?" Campbell asked.  
"Tori gave me Alec and Katie gave me Bennett" Campbell nodded to his girlfriend.  
"I like them" Campbell approved.

Maya pulled him in for a kiss and of course Campbell kissed her back. After a few seconds Campbell pulled back and smiled.

"I love you so much, I'm glad we're together again" Maya had to smile.  
"Me to".  
"Oh by the way I already ordered" Campbell stated.  
"What did you get me?" Maya asked.  
"What you normally get when we come here" Campbell replied.

Maya nodded. She was glad he got her what she normally gets, she was hungry. A waiter came and gave them their drinks, Campbell got a coke and he ordered Maya ice tea. The waiter then put down their food. Campbell got the nachos and he got Maya chicken fingers with fries. The waiter left to let them enjoy their meal. Campbell looked at Maya as she drenched her fries in ketchup. Maya felt his eyes on her and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.  
"Still the same Maya, always likes more ketchup on the fries" Campbell exclaimed.  
"What can I say, it's tasty" Maya grinned.

Campbell let out a small laugh and they ate their food. Maya and Campbell both knew this was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. If I get more reviews on this chapter I will update faster. On my profile will be a poll, pick what baby name you want me to name the baby. Review and vote.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maya woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach and wiped her mouth off with some toilet paper. She then flushed the toilet and walked back to her room. She looked at the clock and saw she needed to get up anyway. Maya pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt that had a heart on it, and a pair of chucks. Maya got dressed and did her hair. She left it down and put on some light make up. Maya grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs. She needed to get to school early so she could finish her homework. She left a note on the kitchen counter saying she needed to get to school early and that she'd be home after school. Maya looked out the kitchen window and saw it was raining but not heavy. Maya put on a hoodie and left.

* * *

Maya got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to school. When she looked up she saw Dallas and Luke messing around on the stairs in front of school and two kids at the picnic tables. Maya walked closer to the school and Dallas gave a small wave which she returned. Maya walked up the steps and because it was raining she slipped but hands grabbed her. She looked to see Dallas.

"Whoa baby momma, don't want to hurt yourself" Dallas said as he steadied her.  
"Thanks" Maya said.

Dallas nodded and let her go. Maya walked up the rest of the way to Degrassi and walked in. Maya went to the library and finished her homework there. When she was finally done she went to her locker to put the books she didn't need in her locker.

* * *

Campbell arrived to school a half hour after Maya. When he arrived he saw there were some kids outside but not like there was earlier when Maya came. Campbell went over to his friends Dallas and Luke.

"Hey" Campbell greeted.  
"Hey" Luke said.  
"Sup man? Next time when it rains you should walk Maya to school" Dallas stated.  
"Why? Isn't she getting a ride with Katie?" Campbell was confused.  
"No, she came about a half hour ago and almost went front first into the steps" Dallas explained.  
"What? Is she okay?" Campbell was worried.  
"Yeah, I got to her before she hit" Dallas reassured him.  
"Thanks, now I need to find Maya" Campbell hurried up and got into school.

He looked around until he finally found her at her locker. Campbell went over to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"You're okay? The baby is okay too right?" Campbell let one of his hands touch her stomach.  
"I'm fine, we're both fine" Maya gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Good" Campbell said relieved.

Campbell dropped his hands to his sides and looked at her.

"You could have called me to walk you" Campbell said.  
"I thought you were asleep" Maya replied.  
"I would have though" Campbell exclaimed.  
"I will next time" Maya reassured him.

Campbell nodded to her.

"You seem upset?" Maya said to him.  
"My mother said she'd skype me but never got on" Campbell shrugged.  
"Maybe she was busy" Maya felt bad.  
"Maybe" Campbell wasn't convinced.

* * *

After school Campbell walked Maya home and then went back to his 'home'. Campbell didn't understand why his mom told him she'd skype and then not get on. Campbell unlocked the door to the house and went in.

"Charlotte I'm home" Campbell said.  
"In here" she said from the kitchen.

Campbell went into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. There he saw Charlotte, woman of the house but more importantly he saw his little brother Jesse, his little sister Lily, his mother Jolene, his older brother Justin, and his father Marvin.

"W-w-?" Campbell was lost at words.  
"When you said that you were having a baby your father asked to get transferred here, so we could help the best we can" Jolene explained.

Campbell dropped his bag and hugged his mother. He was happy that his family was here with him. He had been homesick like crazy and this just made his day. The rest of his family joined in on the hug and they were glad they were complete. Charlotte left to give them some privacy. Campbell looked at him family.

"I'm glad you guys are here" Campbell said to them.  
"We couldn't miss out on the birth of a new member to the family" Justin said.  
"I guess not" Campbell grinned.  
"Come on, we talked to Charlotte and she said it was okay for you to move in, well basically she had no choice but Justin will help. We'll be outside" Marvin exclaimed.

Campbell nodded and picked up his bag and went upstairs with his older brother. They pack up everything in his room. When they got everything in suitcases they put it in the car and Campbell thanked his fake family for what they did for him. Campbell got in the car with his family and they drove off to their new house. Campbell couldn't wait to introduce his family to Maya.

* * *

**A/N: Yay or Nay, review and most importantly, enjoy. If any of you are a fan of the hunger games, posted a story for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Campbell was so happy when he walked into school the next day. He was pumped for tonight's game and couldn't wait for his family to see him in action. Campbell found Luke and Dallas.

"Guys, we going to kick ass tonight?" Campbell asked excited.  
"Whoa! What has gotten into you?" Dallas asked glad that Campbell finally was being the Campbell that loved Hockey.  
"My family moved down here so they could help raise the baby, they're coming to tonight's game" Campbell explained.  
"That's great man, I should get someone knocked up so my family will come down here" Dallas said.  
"Alright, I need to find Maya to see if she is still coming" Campbell excused himself.

Campbell found her in the French room with Tori and Tristian. Campbell walked in and pulled her into a kiss. Tristian and Tori were whistling and the couple pulled away.

"What was that for?" Maya asked with a smile.  
"You still coming tonight?" Campbell asked.  
"Yeah why?" Maya asked confused.

Campbell explained what happened the day before and Maya had to admit she was happy that Campbell no longer had to be homesick.

"That's awesome Campbell" Maya pecked his cheek.  
"I know, I was so excited" Campbell said to her.

Before anyone said anything the teacher came in and they all stopped talking and took their seats. Campbell was still so happy that he actually paid attention and got some of the answers right. The teacher was impressed to say the least and Campbell was as well.

* * *

When lunch came around Campbell spent it with Maya in the garden.

"So your family is coming to the game tonight?" Maya asked.  
"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet them" Campbell said.  
"Me either".  
"So who is coming tonight?" Campbell was curious.  
"Tori".

Campbell nodded. He was surprised Maya wasn't going to bring Katie, Katie has been overly protective of Maya since Maya found out she was pregnant. Katie was acting so much like a real sister/aunt and didn't want no harm to come to Maya or her nephew.

"What?" Campbell asked.  
"Nothing, just the baby-" Campbell cut her off.  
"What's wrong with the baby?" Campbell got worried instantly.  
"Nothing, he's kicking" Maya put Campbell's hand on her stomach.

Campbell felt little kicks on Maya's stomach and had to admit that it was kind of exciting. Although he knew that this was real, he was going to be a dad at 15.

"That's our boy" Campbell smiled.

Maya nodded to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, which Campbell returned happily.

* * *

Later that night Maya was with Tori in the stands cheering on Campbell. Maya has been trying to spot Campbell's family but really didn't know what they looked like. Maya and Tori cheered when Campbell got a goal.

"Man, this has to be Campbell's best game yet" Tori said to Maya.

Maya had to agree. Degrassi was crushing the other team. Campbell would only let the other team's shooter get two shots in before Campbell took over. The score was 45 to 2. The game was over and Degrassi won. Everyone cheered, well the people who were cheering for Degrassi did.

* * *

After the game Campbell got changed and walked out of the locker room, but not before the boys slapped him on that back for crushing the other team. Campbell found his family waiting for him and the first one too him was Jesse.

"You did amazing" Justin said to him.  
"Thank you" Campbell smiled.  
"So where is Maya? I thought you said she was coming" Jolene asked.

Campbell started looking around for Maya. He then spotted Tori and next to her was Maya. They were laughing about something and he smiled.

"There she is, she's the blonde" Campbell pointed to the girls.  
"Well bring her over" Marvin said to him.

Campbell dropped his bag and walked over to his friend and girlfriend. They both hugged him.

"Good game Cam" Tori said.  
"Thanks" Campbell grinned.  
"What she said" Maya replied.  
"My family want to meet you, do you mind meeting them here and now?" Campbell asked.  
"Sure" Maya nodded.

Campbell, Tori, and Maya walked over to Campbell's family.

"Guys, this is my friend Tori and my girlfriend Maya" Campbell introduced them.  
"Hi" Maya and Tori said at the same time.

Jolene hugged them both and then pulled away.

"I've heard so many great things about you both, mostly you Maya" Jolene said.  
"Maya and Tori this is my mom Jolene, my dad Marvin, my older brother Justin, my little brother Jesse, and my little sister Lily" Campbell said.  
"You pretty" Lily said to Maya and Tori.  
"I love your little sister" Tori spoke.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh Maya" Katie's voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see Katie walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.  
"Came to pick you up" Katie slung an arm around Maya's shoulders. "Who are they?" Katie looked at Campbell's family.  
"Campbell's family. They moved down here" Maya explained.  
"Oh, hi I'm Katie, Maya's older sister" Katie introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you Katie" Jolene grinned.  
"Are you ready to go?" Katie looked at Maya.

Maya nodded and looked to Campbell.

"I'll see you in school, it was nice meeting you guys" Maya smiled to his family.  
"You too" Marvin replied.

Katie, Tori, and Maya left. Justin hit Campbell's shoulder.

"You never said Maya had a hot older sister" Justin said to him.  
"You never asked and besides she is dating someone" Campbell replied.

Justin cursed under his breath and the family left the ice rink.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So sorry I didn't update sooner, had a little bit of writer's block and was busy with school work and going to doctor appointments. Review for another chapter and I promise you, I will update sooner if I get more reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

***2 months later***

Maya was in the band room practicing her music. She looked to her stomach, she was almost seven months and she still wasn't showing, she had a small bump but that was it. Maya sighed and finished her master piece for the band she was in. Maya put everything away and left the band room.

"Maya" Tori came running towards her.  
"What are you still doing here?" Maya asked confused.  
"Well I stayed in the library waiting for you, I wanted to hang out at the dot" Tori explained.  
"Alright, thanks" Maya smiled.

Maya was glad that she still had her friends, family, and her boyfriend there to support her. Maya didn't know what she'd do without them.

"Just let me go pee and we can go" Maya exclaimed.

Tori nodded and they walked to the bathroom. Tori and Maya were almost there when they past an open hallway Maya happened to look and saw Campbell kissing Rosa. Maya stopped and Tori stopped and saw.

"CAMPBELL SAUNDERS!" Maya shouted pissed.

Campbell pushed Rosa and looked at Maya with guilt in his eyes.

"Maya this isn't what it looked like" Campbell walked closer to Maya.  
"Really? So you weren't kissing her" Maya shook her head.  
"Just let me explain" Campbell begged.

Campbell walked closer to Maya and Maya was letting the water works keep coming. Tori stood protectivly in front of her friend and held her ground when Campbell came closer.

"Don't you dare come near her" Tori demanded.  
"Just let me-" Tori cut him off.  
"No, I don't care if you're having a heart attack and want to talk to her, I'm not letting you!" Tori spat.  
"Maya?" Campbell looked at her.

Maya shook her head at him and the tears kept falling.

"No, I'm done Campbell, I don't want you in my life or our son's" Maya walked away.  
"Maya you can't do that, that's my son!" Campbell shouted.  
"Well next time, think about what you have before you go ahead and kiss some slut!" Tori spat and walked away after her friend.

Maya ran out of the school with Tori behind her. Maya saw Katie talking to Jake and looked to Tori.

"Can we skip the dot and go to my house?" Maya asked.  
"Sure" Tori held Maya's hand.

Maya and Tori walked over to where Katie was. Katie saw Maya and went to her.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, Maya just hugged her sister and sobbed.  
"We caught Campbell kissing Rosa" Tori explained.  
"That ass hole" Katie was mad.  
"I already told him off but he is determined to talk to her" Tori said.  
"Can we just go?" Maya asked still crying.

Katie helped Maya to the car. Katie turned to Jake.

"Can you drive" Katie realized Maya had been holding onto her for dear life.

Jake nodded and took the keys. Jake got in the drivers side while Maya, Tori, and Katie got in the back. Tori saw Campbell run out of the school.

"Hurry up before he comes over" Tori said.

Jake hurried and pulled off and went to Maya and Katie's house. Maya knew Cam would probably show up to her house, she was going to dread this.

* * *

When they arrived to the house they all went upstairs and Maya was still crying into Katie. Tori was trying her best to support Maya along with Katie.

"Why?" Maya managed to get out.  
"I told you, all Hockey players are bad news" Katie exclaimed.  
"I know but Campbell was different" Maya sobbed harder.

The doorbell rang and Maya started rocking back and forth. Katie was about to get it when Tori held her back.

"Maya needs you" Tori said to her.

Katie nodded and sat back down next to her little sister. Tori walked out of the room and downstairs. Tori took a deep breath and opened the door to see Campbell.

"I need to see Maya" Campbell begged.  
"No" Tori stood her ground.  
"Tori, you don't understand-" Tori cut him off.  
"I don't give a damn, you hurt my best friend. She is pregnant with your child and you did this" Tori crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Tori, I love Maya, you know I do" Campbell tried to reason.  
"No, don't play that card, you can just go ahead and kiss some slut then come talk to Maya and use the baby card!" Tori spat.  
"Tori-" Campbell was cut off the third time that day.  
"Bye" Tori slammed the door in his face.

Tori ignored the knock on the door and walked back upstairs. She got to Maya's room to see Katie trying not to laugh and Maya in her arms.

"What?" Tori asked.  
"Nicely done" Katie was talking about the conversation with Campbell.  
"What? He should know not to screw with people close to me" Tori said in defense.

* * *

Eventually Campbell gave up knocking when he knew they wouldn't answer. Campbell went back to his home pissed. He was pissed at Rosa but more importantly himself. Campbell got to his room and looked at a picture of him and Maya on his bed side table. They were happy together, then Rosa had to ruin it. Campbell picked up his lamp and threw it against the wall and watched it crash into pieces. Justin came into the room and looked at his brother that was breathing heavy.

"What the hell is going on?" Justin asked.

Campbell looked at his brother and sighed. All the anger faded for that moment and he wasn't as tense. He opened is mouth to explain what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review for more.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback:_

_Campbell was walking towards his locker when he saw Rosa leaning against it._

_"What do you want Rosa?" he asked annoyed._  
_"Just a kiss" she purred._  
_"In your dreams" he moved her out of the way so he could open is locker._  
_"Oh I do dream about you, but we're doing more than kissing" she smiled._  
_"You're pathetic, go find some other hockey player that doesn't have a girlfriend who they are in love with" Campbell replied._  
_"Oh come on, she is pregnant, she won't last long"._

_Cam slammed his locker shut and looked at Rosa._

_"Get the fuck away from me, if you ever say something like that about MY Maya, I will get Katie on your ass!" Cam spat._

_Campbell went to walk away but Rosa spoke which caused him to come to a hault._

_"It would be ashamed if Maya just surprisingly got hit by a moving car and lost the baby"._

_Campbell turned to her and glared._

_"Stay away from her" he ordered._  
_"Make me" Rosa smirked._  
_"Fine, what do you want?" Campbell asked._  
_"Just a kiss, than I'll find someone else to bug" she replied._

_Campbell ran a hand through his hair._

_"What if I don't?"._  
_"I'll make sure she looses that baby and if I'm lucky enough, she'll die along with it"._

_Campbell didn't want to lose them, he loved them both. He slammed his lips to Rosa's but than his life went down hill after that._

_When Maya and Tori left Campbell looked at Rosa._

_"You fucking whore!" he shouted._  
_"What?" she said innocently._  
_"You knew she was still here, why would you ruin what I have with her?" he asked pissed._  
_"She is a little girl, you could do much better" she replied._  
_"Stay away from me" Campbell got his stuff and ran after Maya._

_End of flashback:_

Campbell finished telling the story to Justin and Justin nodded.

"I like that you tried to protect Maya but you walked right into that other girl's trap" Justin stated.  
"I realized that after" Campbell scoffed.  
"If you love Maya, make her understand that everything she saw was not what it looked like".  
"I tried, she won't talk to me" Campbell replied.  
"When do the Saunder's men give up?" Justin asked.  
"I know, but for right now I'm going to give her the space she needs" Campbell said disappointed.

Justin nodded. He walked out of his brother's room and down the stairs. He was going to prove Campbell innocent and get the two soon-to-be-parents back together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to make a chapter where you guys know what happened. Review for another chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maya, Tori, and Katie were watching chick flicks while eating ice cream. They wanted to cheer Maya up but nothing yet. All Maya kept seeing was how people fell in love with each other and stayed together or one of them died and left the other in heart break. Maya was so frusterated with these movies. The doorbell rang and Maya jumped to her feet.

"No" Katie tried to pull her back down.  
"It could be him" Tori continued.  
"He stopped knocking, it probably isn't him" Maya replied.  
"You never know" Katie stated.

Maya sighed and went to the door anyway. Tori and Katie followed like faithful puppies. Maya opened the door to see Justin.

"Justin?".  
"Hey, I sort of found where you lived in Cam's room. Do you have a second?" he asked.  
"I don't think that's a good idea" Maya replied.  
"Can you at least step outside so we can talk?".  
"Fine" Maya sighed.

She walked out of the house while Katie and Tori stood in the doorway.

"Cam explained what happened and he also told me that you broke up. I'm here to prove to you that what he did was for your own good" Justin said.  
"By cheating on her?" Tori asked in disbelief.  
"No" he sighed. He explained the story Campbell told him.

By the end of it, Maya didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"I don't know if I can believe that" Maya said.  
"Understandable, but at least let me prove to you what I'm saying is true?" Justin asked.  
"How?" Maya asked.

Justin got a grin on his face. He had the best plan yet.

* * *

So here Maya, Tori, and Katie stood behind the dumpster next to the dot.

"This is disgusting" Tori complained.  
"Tori, I want to see if this story is true, if it is than I need to apologize to Cam" Maya said.  
"If the story is fake then you won't be apologizing" Katie added.  
"I know Katie" Maya sighed.

* * *

Justin entered the dot after he had Maya point out who Rosa was. Even without Maya's help he could have spotted her because she was the only one who looked like a slut. Justin walked to the counter and took a seat two seats down from Rosa. She spotted him and approved.

"Hi, are you new?" she asked seductively.  
"Hi and yes" he said back with the same tone.  
"I'm Rosa" she smiled.  
"Justin".  
"Well it's nice to meet you Justin" she replied.

She got off her seat and occupied the seat right next to his.

"You to Rosa" Justin wanted to gag. "Since I'm new, want to get out of here?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Sure" she smiled.

She paid for her drink and they walked out of the pub. Justin walked towards the alley and she followed. Justin looked at the dumbster and stopped to turn to Rosa.

"I like you" he smirked.  
"I like you too" she replied.  
"So, tell me something about yourself?" he asked.  
"Like what?" Rosa asked.  
"Tell me something bad you did but you don't regret it" Justin was trying to see if she'd say what he explained to Maya.

Rosa went into thought. Than it crossed her mind and she let out a little squeal.

"I got it. Okay so today I seriously threatened this kid Cam Saunders" she smiled.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Well his niner girlfriend is pregnant by him and yes he is totally good looking but anyway, I told him I would attempt to kill the baby and her if he didn't kiss me" Rosa replied. "I knew the girlfriend was in the school and I was dying for her to see the kiss so he'd be off the market".  
"Hm" Justin nodded. "Maya did you get that?" he looked at the dumbster.  
"Yeah I got it" she walked out with Tori and Katie behind her.  
"You set me up?" Rosa looked at Justin.  
"Yes I did, by the way my name is Justin Saunders. Nice to meet you" Justin smirked when her eyes went wide at the last name.  
"You're his brother" she shrieked.  
"Yes I am" he replied.

Rosa screamed and stomped away like a three year old. When she was fully gone Justin turned to Maya who looked guilty.

"He would forgive you" Justin reassured her.  
"I just feel stupid" Maya said.  
"To be honest, anyone in your situtation who react the same way. Everyone is guilty until proven innocent" Justin explained.  
"Will he listen?" Maya asked.  
"Talk to him and find out" Justin replied.

Maya looked at Katie and Tori.

"Can you give me a ride?" Maya asked.  
"Sure" Katie nodded.

Maya needed to make this right, now was that time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, review for more and happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

Justin let Maya into the house and she walked up to Campbell's room. She needed to apologize for doing what she did. She didn't know that he was trying to protect her, if she did then she would have understood that and not have broken up with him. Maya knocked on the door and she heard a faint 'come in'. Maya opened the door and walked into the room to see Campbell on his laptop, his back facing her. She shut the door.

"Yeah?" Campbell asked, still not knowing who walked through.  
"Can we talk?" Maya asked.

Campbell turned around real quick, almost falling of the chair he was on in the process.

"Maya?" asked Campbell shocked.  
"Hey" she greeted.  
"Hey" he smiled softly at her.  
"So can we talk?" she asked once more.  
"Sure, sit" he gestured to his bed.

Maya nodded and took a seat on his bed and looked at him. He slid his computer chair closer to her so that their knees were close but not touching.

"Um, Justin came and told me what happened. At first I didn't believe him but he pretended to flirt with Rosa and she confessed what she did" Maya explained.  
"Maya-" Maya cut him off.  
"I'm so sorry Cam, can you ever forgive me?" Maya asked.  
"Always" Campbell smiled.

Maya and Campbell stood up and kissed each other. Maya wrapped her arms around Cam's neck while his went around her waist. The two continued this until Maya pulled away to breath. They hugged and they both knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

After an hour after their make up, the young couple were cuddling on Campbell's bed. Maya with her head on his chest and Cam with his arms around her.

"So we still have to think of a name" Maya mentioned.  
"I know, this is going to be hard" Campbell said.  
"Not really, two heads are better then one" Maya smiled up to him.  
"Yes, but not when we have more then one name to choose from" Cam replied.  
"That's true" Maya agreed.

The two sat there cuddling like older couples do when they're just tired and don't want to get up. There was a knock on the door and Cam told who ever it was to 'come in'. Justin walked in and grinned at the happy couple.

"So I see you are back together" he said.  
"Yeah, thanks to you" Campbell said. "So thank you".  
"No problem, couldn't stand to watch my little bro go through a break up with the woman he loved" Justin teased.  
"Justin!" Campbell growled.  
"Okay, have fun, but not to much, we don't want Maya pregnant again" Justin teased.

Campbell grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother who dodged it.

"Bye" Justin walked out shutting the door behind him.  
"Sorry about that" he apologized.  
"It's okay, I like your family" Maya said.

The two smiled at each other before kissing one another. They sat there for hours just loving being in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, been busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review for another chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maya was now eight months pregnant and she was glad that this baby was going to be out of her soon. She had only a little bump, which was crazy because she was eight months. Her and Campbell still haven't thought of a name and it was getting harder because the baby would be coming soon. Surprisingly Rosa never bothered Campbell again which was weird at first but they've grown used to it. Maya was walking towards the entrance of Degrassi to leave because she had band practice. Her phone rang which caused her to come to a hault.

"Hello" Maya said.  
"Hey gorgeous" Campbell greeted.  
"Hey" a smile came to her face.  
"So what are you doing? Are you still at school?" Campbell asked.  
"Yeah, I'm about to leave now" Maya said as she walked out of the school and into the nice fresh air.  
"Alright, I'm walking to the school to come pick you up" Campbell replied.  
"Okay, I'll be at the bus stop waiting" Maya said.  
"Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes" Campbell estimated.  
"Alright, love you" Maya said.  
"Love you to" the phone call ended.

Maya walked down the steps of the school and placed her cell in her pocket. She started to walk across the street when she saw from the corner of her eyes a car speeding closer to her. Before Maya could move the car ran her down. Maya went over the car and hit the ground. The last thing she heard was someone screaming out her name before she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Campbell just got off the phone with Maya and he sort of lied. He was closer to the school then he made her believe. When Campbell got to the bus stop he heard a car speeding and it hit something. Campbell went to check to see a car hit Maya.

"Maya!" Campbell shouted.

The car with black tinted windows drove off without a second thought. Campbell ran to his girlfriend and instantly checked for a pulse. She barely had one and Campbell didn't know who he should be worried about more, Maya or the baby. Campbell got out his phone and called for an ambulance. He told them where he was and waited for them.

"Maya come on, don't leave me, be strong" Campbell was going to loose it.

Campbell dialed Katie and waited for her to answer. She finally did one the fourth ring.

"Yes Saunders?" Katie asked.  
"Katie! I need you to meet me at the hospital" Campbell was panicking.  
"Why? What happened?" Katie caught on to his voice.  
"I don't know, I was coming to pick Maya up from school to walk her home when I heard a car hit something and when I turned the corner, the car hit her" Campbell explained.  
"WHAT!?" she shouted.  
"I called the ambulance, they're on their way, but the driver left right when I came" Campbell said.  
"I'll be there" Katie hung up.

The ambulance came not long after and Campbell hoped that everything was going to be okay. Campbell got to ride in the back with Maya and he held her hand the whole time. 'Please be okay' Campbell kept chanting in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry that its short but I wanted to end it like this because the next chapter is going to be taken place in the hospital. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few days since Maya has been out cold in the hospital. In order to save not only her but the baby, the doctors had to give Maya a C-section to save the baby. Campbell makes sure that their son stays by not only his side but Maya's side so that when she wakes up she can see their little boy. Campbell still doesn't know what to name the baby, so he's been waiting for Maya to wake up. Campbell was to busy looking at his little boy, that when he heard a groan he jumped a little. He looked to see Maya's eyes fluttering open.

"Hey M" Campbell greeted.  
"Cam? Where am I?" she asked confused.  
"You're in the hospital, you were hit by a car" Campbell explained.

Maya looked alarmed. She was about to sit up but Campbell held her down. She grabbed her stomach and looked at Campbell.

"The baby is fine. In order to save him they gave you a C-section" Campbell explained.  
"So, he's born" Maya said.  
"Yeah" Campbell nodded.

He walked over to the crib the baby was placed in and picked him up. He made sure to craddle his son's head like he was told to do and went back over to Maya. She sat up to look at the baby that her and Campbell created. His eyes were open and Maya saw that he had her eyes and the rest was Campbell. She smiled at him and then looked at Campbell who was looking back at her.

"He looks like you" Maya stated.  
"I know" Campbell nodded.  
"So did you name him?" Maya asked.  
"No, I wanted to wait until you woke up for me to do that" Cam said.

Maya nodded and watched as her son had his fingers in his mouth. Maya had to admit he really was adorable. The perfect name popped up in her head.

"I think Aiden would be the perfect name for him" Maya said.

Campbell looked at their son and had to admit he did look like an Aiden. He nodded and kissed Maya's forehead and then kissed his son's.

"Aiden it is" Campbell agreed.  
"You pick his middle name" Maya offered.

Campbell looked back on all the names that they had picked out. He tried to see which one fit best with Aiden. When it finally clicked in his head he looked to Maya.

"Aiden Blakeley" Campbell said.  
"I like it and I think his last name should be Saunders" Maya suggested.  
"It doesn't have to be" Campbell didn't want Maya to feel the need to have it be Saunders.  
"I want it to be" Maya replied.  
"Aiden Blakeley Saunders. It fits" Campbell nodded.  
"I agree".

The two looked at their son together and Aiden looked at them and smiled, which caused his parents to smile back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again, been busy and wanted to update the story. Review for more and be prepared that the next chapter will be holding drama. Review for more and get a virtual cookie or pie :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Maya just got out of the hospital shower. She felt dirty and glad that she was finally able to get up instead of lay down on the bed all day. She's been in the hospital for about three days and so far so good. Her friends and family came down to visit Aiden and to make sure Maya was A-okay. Although she couldn't get the thought out of her head that she was hit by that car for a reason and who was driving the car? That question still remained a mystery, which was odd because the police in Toranto always got their bad people around the next day. Maya got changed into a clean pair of underwear, socks, and hospital gown. She sat back down on the bed just as Campbell arrived.

"I see someone has been enjoying the shower" Campbell teased.  
"Yeah, it's better then covered in dried blood" Maya joked.  
"That's not funny" Campbell said seriously.  
"I know, I'm sorry" Maya apologized.  
"I know you didn't mean it but I still can't get over the fact that someone ran down my girlfriend and not only harmed her but my son. That is what makes me upset" Campbell exclaimed.  
"I know, but we will find whoever did it, I promise" Maya reassured him.  
"Okay, but for right now can we get off the subject. Please" Campbell pleaded.  
"Of course, don't worry" Maya replied.

Campbell looked at her and snorted. He shook his head which caused Maya to let out a giggle.

"How could I not worry M" Campbell asked.  
"Just try. For me" she begged.

Campbell sighed. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about this. He should just tell her no but he could never say no to her. Cam loved her, they were mean't for each other and Aiden proved that. The two talked until Campbell got called away. He left after a hard time saying goodbye to not only Maya but Aiden as well. He left and that left Maya to hold her son.

* * *

Campbell had been gone for an hour. He text her saying that he had to catch up on some homework and he needed to finish that before he could come back to visit her. Maya didn't really worry about that because Campbell needed to keep his grades up. He was older then her and that mean't he was going to college before her and he needed a job. Along with her. A nurse came in.

"Hi, I need to run some quick tests on the baby" the nurse said.  
"Okay" Maya let her take Aiden from her.  
"I promise I will return him as soon as the tests are done" the nurse reassured.  
"No problem" the young mother nodded.

The nurse left the room and Maya laid back on the bed. She started to doze off but she opened her eyes when she heard someone open the door. She looked to see Rosa. Maya was going to press the nurse's button but Rosa took it from her and threw it to the side.

"I'm surprised you survived my car!" Rosa spat. "Even more surprised that, that baby did to".  
"I had a feeling it was you" Maya said.  
"Well believe it honey because I want you dead" Rosa replied.

Rosa picked up a pillow that Maya had behind her and put it over Maya's face. Maya tried to push her off but nothing, she was slowly losing air. Maya tried so hard to breath but Rosa was smashing the pillow to her face. Maya reached for the bar that was on the bed but Maya knew nothing was going to help. She was going to die and it was because of Rosa. Before Maya had time to feel for something, her heart stopped and she welcomed the daeath like an old friend.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the last chapter, the next one will be the end of the story. Sorry for the big cliffhanger but I think everyone will like what I have in store for the final. Please review for more and get another chapter before this Saturday. Go ahead and press that little button on the bottom and give me your thoughts on what you thought.**


	15. Final chapter

Maya gasped awake. She woke up on her bed, in her room. Maya had been confused, she was just at the hospital waiting for her son when Rosa came in and murdered her. Maya pulled up the shirt so she could see her stomach and saw that her C-section scar wasn't there. Maya got out of bed and went to her body length mirror. Maya looked at herself in the mirror before looking around the room to see that all the things she had in her room for Aiden were gone. She looked back in the mirror and realized that it was a dream. She dreamed that she was pregnant by Campbell.

"Oh thank god" Maya mumbled.

She was relieved that she still had a future waiting for her and she wasn't going to be a mom unless she was married and older. Maya was really thankful that she didn't have a son, but even if what happened in her dream really did happen, she would have been grateful that she had a son, but if it was real than Maya would have been dead and she wouldn't have seen Aiden grow up. Maya wouldn't of had a future at all and she wanted one so bad. Sometimes it was good to have dreams, but what she dreamed of just seemed so real and it felt like she really was dead, but she was glad it wasn't real. There was a knock on the door that took her out of her thoughts. Maya opened it to see her lovely boyfriend Campbell.

"Hey" he walked in.  
"Hey" she smiled.  
"Did you just get up?" he asked looking at the unmade bed.  
"Yeah and I had the most disturbing dream" Maya said.  
"What was it about?" Campbell asked as he sat down.

Maya smiled and went into detail on how her dream went. She never missed one single detail at all, she made sure to include their break up, when Katie told him she was pregnant, his family moving to Toranto, and also how she was hit by Rosa and she came to the hospital and smothered her with a pillow. Campbell listened and he had to admit it was kinda weird but he actually liked that he was a father in her dream. Although he didn't want kids anytime soon.

"Wow, that is disturbing" Campbell said.  
"It was, but it made me realize something" Maya started.  
"What was that? Never have sex again?" Cam asked.  
"No, it made me realize that anything could happen and everything happens for a reason" Maya exclaimed.  
"That is true" Campbell agreed.  
"Yeah, so how about I get dressed and we go to the dot?" Maya suggested.  
"Sure, I'll wait downstairs" Campbell said.

Maya nodded and Campbell left. Maya hurried up and got dressed and then went downstairs to where her boyfriend was. They walked out of her house hand in hand. The two walking down the street joking, teasing, and laughing. Most of all, being them.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the story, I hope you liked that all of what happened was a dream. I had that idea in mind the whole time and I'm actually quite glad how the story turned out. Please review and let me know how you enjoyed everything that I've written for you. I know a lot of you were mad about Rosa killing Maya and I'm going to admit it was pretty entertaining to read because I knew how I was going to have this chapter but anyway, all my readers and fans get a... VIRTUAL COOKIE! *Gives all her fans and readers a virtual cookie*. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story and given me your support. It's because of you all that I keep writing, so this final chapter is to all of you.**


End file.
